Taichou Sitter
by LolyGothica
Summary: Gobantai-fukutaichou, Kurosaki Ichigo, had to endure his Captain's 'friendly' revenge on him. Oh, and the said captain is none other than Aizen Sousuke. Has fem!Byakuya and fem!Ichimaru. Rated T for one or two words.
1. Taichou Sitter

Warning: Contains female Byakuya and Female Ichimaru (and maybe female Senbonzakura in the future). May have OOC-ness for some characters. Aizen is back here. The one shots itself actually (maybe, in the future if I make it into series) will somehow relate to each other. And I don't think the title match with the story =='

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and never make any money by this fic.

**Taichou-Sitter**

Another intense flare of reiatsu, originated from the Division 1, and without a doubt Soutaichou's, fell upon Gotei 13. Ichigo wasn't affected even a bit, if he was unseated officer, he might just fall flat on the floor. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he shunpoo-ed as fast as he could toward the first division building. Now, what did that man do to anger Soutaichou? And why should he become the fukutaichou for such an irritating man? He'd prefer Ichimaru if he given the option. But then, it was himself who offered to switch places with Hinamori Momo who was now under the responsibility of Kuchiki Byakuya. He peered down to find two female captains having a conversation. Without a single thought he kept going. But another flare of Soutaichou's reiatsu caused him to abandon his intention to come to the division. He might be caught in the middle of the crossfire of Soutaichou's wrath and his captain's defense. He groaned before stopped mid shunpo and tracked back to the two female captains he found in his way.

"Byakuya, Ichimaru." He greeted.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Ichimaru tilted her head. "Didn't you just rush to division one to do something?"

"Yeah, I did." Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou, you should take more consideration of how you address your superior officers." Byakuya said without venom in her voice. She knew Ichigo wouldn't care, it just out of habit to admonish him.

"Well, we are not in formal environment." Ichigo said nonchalantly as he turned his head to the first division building with annoyed expression.

Gin smiled seeing his expression. "It's been three months, right?"

"Yes, it is." Byakuya smiled silently at how frustrated her former fukutaichou was.

(Flashback)

"I refuse."

The other eleven captains stared at him incredulously. Even Zaraki didn't put a smirk on his face. No one wanted to mess with Soutaichou's demand, no one but him.

Aizen Sousuke, captain of fifth division.

The old shinigami narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What?"

That tune, Soutaichou just use that 'you-dare-to-repeat-that-then-suffer'. Even Ichimaru wouldn't make any remark if Soutaichou had used it. But the brown haired captain kept his charming yet smug smile on his lips.

"Ah, it seems old age finally taking its part for your hearing, Soutaichou?" Aizen said.

Byakuya stared at Gin with a stoic gaze but the silver haired taichou could decipher it as 'do something.' Gin looked back and forth between Byakuya and Aizen, occasionally noticed the looks from other desperate captains in the room.

"Aizen-taichou." Gin whispered. "You are playing with fire, literally." She breathed out silently.

Aizen smiled even more smugly.

A harsh thump of Soutaichou's cane against the wooden floor stiffened all the captains, once again, except Aizen.

"Why? Why do you refuse apprenticeship for becoming the next Soutaichou?" Soutaichou's harsh voice boomed.

Ukitake begged in his mind as he closed his eyes. 'Please choose your words wisely."

"Well, it is an honour for me that you choose me out of these competent captains. But my apologize, I never take pleasure from taking care of these pack of overly-high-self-esteemed captains." Aizen said calmly. The line itself resulted him glowering captains.

"Didn't he just talk about himself?" Hitsugaya growled lowly which replied with a sigh from Kyoraku.

"I'd prefer to be recommended to Zero Squad, if you insist my promotion." Aizen added.

"Insolent brat! I will never recommend you to Zero Squad!"

"Oh, and what if the Zero Squad chooses me to join their force?" Aizen smiled but narrowed his eyes to Soutaichou.

Soutaichou visibly calmer as he answered. "Even if they choose you, they can't promote you without my acceptance and permission."

"What?" This time Aizen's smile faded completely, replaced with a slightest glare.

"You won't be promoted to Zero Squad as long as I still have this position." Kyoraku and Ukitake could see a glimmer of evil amusement in Soutaichou's eyes.

"Ah, see who the childish one now." Aizen smiled but annoyance clear in his eyes.

"Two can play this game." A faintest sign of smirk in Soutaichou's voice brought chill to every captain, but a certain annoyance for the captain of squad five.

(Back to present)

"He was so bold." Gin said as she remembered the event.

"It was suicidal." Byakuya closed her eyes.

"It was FREAKIN' ANNOYING!" Ichigo yelled to nothing as he fumed. That bastard of a taichou, it was like Ichigo was more a taichou-sitter rather than a fukutaichou.

Ichigo actually could be positioned as a captain, the only thing kept him was there no more vacant position. Ichimaru was reappointed as soon as Matsumoto and the evidence of her loyalty to Gotei 13 through her fake betrayal were proven right. A year later, Byakuya recommended Renji for a captain position which he succeeded in taking the position of Ninth division captain. Then, after the biggest war with the Quincies, where Soul Society and even Soul Dimension had no choice but letting the number one criminal in the worlds to aid them in the war. Soul Dimension rewarded Aizen Sousuke's assistance with his replacement as Fifth division captain and clearance of his sentence. The war itself caused him the loss of Hogyoku which made him not as immortal as when it had been fused with him. Many opposed it, but since the decision came from the Soul Dimension, no one able to do something about it. Soutaichou just assured them that the decision came from the Soul King, and they had to trust Soul King's insight.

Several years after that, Ichigo died in a traffic accident. His life as a human ended there, but his life as a shinigami just about to begin, for real this time.

With a cackled laughter Rukia found him in a district of Rukongai, lost not knowing the way to Seireitei while he had his shinigami uniform and the huge zanpakutou on his back, which was ridiculous even for his logic.

Byakuya happily, in Kuchiki Byakuya's way, announced to promote him as her fukutaichou. Not knowing how things really work in Gotei 13 he could only accept it. But his time as her fukutaichou didn't last long after Ichigo noticed how nervous Hinamori was around Aizen. He kindly offered to switch places with her, if it was acceptable by the captains and the system to transfer officers at fukutaichou level.

Soutaichou for the second time accepted something which wasn't in the rules of Gotei. But even though there was no rule to allow switches of fukutaichou officers, there was no rule to NOT allow the switching either. So, he allowed it for the sake of the divisions' works.

And for some reason, Aizen accepted him with smiley face... and 'friendly' grudge. Ichigo swore Aizen did everything in his might to annoy Ichigo. And it worked everytime.

Fifty years later, here Ichigo was. Gobantai-fukutaichou. Currently stood in the middle of nowhere in the Seireitei with two female captains ready for their lunch.

"Kurosaki-kun, care to join us?" Ichimaru asked with her usual foxy smile.

"No, thank you. I have to fetch him as soon as they are finished." Ichigo sighed.

"It's okay, Kurosaki-kun." Ichimaru grabbed his arm with unwomanly strength. "Aizen-taichou knows his division building." She said and dragged him, still with her foxy smile.

"Bu-but-" Ichigo flailed his free arm.

"You shouldn't stress yourself because of him." Byakuya cut him as she passed him the faintest smile and walked beside Ichimaru.

Ichigo sighed. "Just this time."

(After Lunch)

"He was looking for me. I sensed his searching reiatsu." Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head. Ichimaru was nowhere in the view since Kira had barged in on them and informed her some urgent event. So his only companion was Byakuya who was walking beside him with her graceful step and leisure pace. Since Hinamori became her fukutaichou, she seemed more relaxed. Hinamori was devoted to her duty, and she was reliable enough so Byakuya didn't need to take over a fukutaichou's paperwork to do it herself. Hinamori always sent her paperwork in on time and they were almost perfect with just very minor mistakes. They rarely seen worked overtime.

"Then you have to go to your division faster." Byakuya said.

"Nope, he just want to annoy me, again."

"How do you know?"

"His reiatsu just searching, no urgency I felt."

Byakuya just stared up at him. "You know your Captain well." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Aizen can pop out of nowhere in the very inconvenient time possible just to make me crazy." Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitched involuntarily. If Byakuya wasn't Byakuya, she would chuckle. But being Byakuya, she just smiled faintly and nodded before staring ahead again.

A comfortable silence fell upon them. Since the day Ichigo became Byakuya's fukutaichou, they had a silent understanding of how each other's inner thoughts work. Each day they felt more comfortable just with each other, and that was a dangerous thing, in both their minds.

"How things with Renji?" Ichigo asked suddenly. He could see the slender form stiffened abruptly but relaxed just as fast.

"Nothing change." She answered after a long silence.

"He still shuns you out." Ichigo stated to himself with a frown.

Just then a red ball of energy thrown to Byakuya's way. Ichigo reflexively drew his zanpakuto and blocked the hadou. Ichigo growled low and vein lines popped in his forehead.

"As expected from you, Ryoka boy." Aizen came with a mysterious smile. He approached them with the air of confidence and great raw power. It didn't matter Soul Society had sealed the shikai form of Kyouka Suigetsu so Aizen wouldn't be able to perform the requirement act for his complete hypnosis. His mere basic ability was enough to make him standing in the same ground with the other captains. And not to mention he still had his bankai. Soul Society deemed Aizen needing his bankai to maintain his role as a captain thus the only form they sealed was his shikai.

"It's not Ryoka Boy, damn it!" Ichigo shouted as he pointed his zanpakuto to Aizen. If only the zanpakuto was only a stone, he would definitely throw it to Aizen. "And why did you aim that hadou to Byakuya?"

"It wouldn't be as interesting had I aimed it to you." Aizen answered.

"Bastard." Ichigo growled with darkened eyes.

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou, I'm more than able to defend myself from any childish prank of your captain." Byakuya said smoothly.

"I know, but still."

"If you show him protectiveness toward me, he will target me more often." Byakuya concluded for him.

"Eh?" Ichigo spun to her. "Don't you dare." He turned back to Aizen. But the only answer for Ichigo was a wicked smile.

Byakuya turned gracefully and walked away from them. "Excuse me but I have no time to watch your dispute."

Aizen followed Byakuya's movement with his sharp eyes while being glared by Ichigo at his side.

"Seriously, don't drag her in this." Ichigo said as he pointed to themselves, referring to their cold war.

"Why? Isn't it interesting?" Aizen said, the mysterious smile seemed permanently plastered on his face.

Ichigo curled his fists until his knuckles turned white. His eyes darkened with dormant fury Aizen never seen before in those eyes. Ichigo stepped closer to Aizen.

"Let's see if you still find it interesting when I hurt Ichimaru." Ichigo said lowly, little by little his expression turned to one of his once inner hollow's.

Aizen's smile faltered a bit, a slight glare on his feature. Just as Ichigo knew Aizen could hurt Byakuya, Aizen knew Ichigo could overpower Ichimaru. "You are too soft to do that, Kurosaki."

"Time changes people, Aizen."

"You are bluffing."

"Just call it deal if you want to find out."

They just stood there staring at each other with glares, trying to read the other's thoughts. For once Aizen walked away from Ichigo. Being a fukutaichou, with work hour back, he followed his captain. Just two steps behind.

"I think we reach an agreement of what we shall not ever across." Aizen said as he gave him a side glance.

"Pretty much." Ichigo grinned.

"Anyway," Aizen began. "Soutaichou asked me for a mid-year calligraphy. I believe you can work on one for him?"

"What? Mid-year calligraphy? I thought there is just new year calligraphy?" Ichigo flustered.

"Well, there is a mid-year calligraphy now. And since Soutaichou quite bored with my art, you are the best choice for this."

"The best choice?" Ichigo said incredulously.

"I taught you myself, didn't I?"

"Of course, just to see me struggle with those brushes and ridiculous amount of time sitting till my legs sore!" Ichigo grumbled.

"So you will send it in by tomorrow afternoon, Kurosaki." Aizen said disregarding any complain from Ichigo. Ichigo could only sigh helplessly.

**End**

Well, I'll just see how the response I get from this fic before really write more =='


	2. After the Fateful Captain Meeting

**Thanks for ****Ninie-san, darkhuntressxir****, and ****MP Enchanter for your reviews.**

Once again I'm not sure for the title =='

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and never make any money by this fic.

**After the Fateful Captain Meeting**

"You what?" Ichigo squeaked, not believing his ears. The other lieutenants had similar expression on their faces behind him. They were, to put it simply, baffled.  
"I believe deafness is not an infectious disease." Aizen stated calmly. "I said I refused Soutaichou's offer of my apprenticeship for becoming the next Soutaichou." Aizen smiled smugly.

Ichigo just gaped and let out a small puff of air he held. His brain desperately regulated all the information he just received and what future ahead for him. He could imagine a huge mess. Hinamori and Rukia were behind him, peered to him by his shoulders to see his reaction.

"So, that is the meeting?" Nanao asked, tried to help ease the tension.  
"Yes." Aizen nodded.

"YOU!" Ichigo yelled to the air above him, his hands in fists. He was ready to pull his orange tresses. "You just defied Soutaichou's demand?" Ichigo whined.

Aizen didn't reply verbally, but the victorious smile on his face replied Ichigo's question.

"Gah!" Ichigo stomped away with Rukia hot in his tail to calm her fellow lieutenant. Other lieutenants stared at him with pity and some other with amusement, like Yachiru.

"I guess we wait for our captains now." Kira said timidly to the other lieutenants which replied with quick nods from them.

Ichigo stomped back to Aizen. The other lieutenants cleared his path hurriedly. Ichigo was after all a captain level shinigami and no one wanted to get in between Ichigo and Aizen when they were bickering. He growled in front of his captain.

"Do you know where all of this leads to? I bet Soutaichou will insist you to take the offer, the hard way." Ichigo admonished.  
"I'll gladly see how he tries."

Ichigo glared at him for some seconds before sighing in defeat. "You are impossible."

"Don't be too proud, Aizen." Soifon's voice boomed in the room as she entered the room. Kyoraku and Toushiro entered the room after her. Disagreement all over her face. Toushirou managed his face void of any emotion while Kyoraku simply lowered his hat.  
"Taichou." Omaeda, Matsumoto, and Nanao bowed as they greeted their captains.

Aizen sideglanced the newcomers while Ichigo straightened his back. Things occasionally got ugly whenever Soifon or Toushirou near his captain.

"As much as Soutaichou approves you, we will never!" She growled the words. After all this years, she just couldn't let Aizen's betrayal to slip away.  
"Ah, please don't include me in, Soifon-taichou." Kyoraku said casually.  
"I do not approve, but I don't oppose it either." Toushirou said quietly.  
"Whatever. Just so you know, we will never accept you completely if ever you became Soutaichou." Soifon coldly stated. This time, the two other captains in the room didn't deny her words.

Aizen kept his smile. "Is that matter?"  
"What?"  
"Your opinions, is that matter?" He asked again as he tucked his arms inside the sleeves of his shikahuso. "Whether you accept me or not, if I ever become Soutaichou," Aizen started, his voice grew colder. "I just need to beat you into submission." He stated, before adding "Figuratively, of course. Unless you want it to be literal." The smile still on.

The room went silent and cold. The lieutenants were fidgeting on their spots. The intense awkwardness crept into every pore in their body. No one dared to speak, to move. They were too tensed. Ichigo readied himself for any sudden movement. He saw Omaeda did the same by gripping his zanpakutou.

Soifon was seething. "I'd rather die than following your order." She said lowly.  
"Then die you will." Without any delay, Aizen countered back.

Ichigo saw how the petite shinigami trembled in her fury. No one dared to speak such threat to her so easily, Ichigo was sure. Soifon became the captain of Division Two not for nothing. She was a strong shinigami. Not so many surpassed her. Her fellow captains were about equal to her, they wouldn't throw threat at her. But this man, the fact that Aizen was surely surpassed her in every way shinigami's prowess and abilities measured, made him an exception. Aizen, for a matter of fact, was an exception for almost everything.

Unbounded furies sent Soifon's body to act violently. She shunpo-ed and appeared behind Aizen with her foot ready to impale the brown haired captain. The look on her face brought cold to almost all lieutenants in the room.

"Bakudou number four, Hainawa." Ichigo chanted quickly as he felt the shift in the air from Soifon's shunpo. Just as Soifon reappeared with her foot dangerously close to Aizen's head from behind, he shoot the yellow rope from his finger to Soifon's ankle. He jerked it away from Aizen's head, successfully threw the woman away.

Soifon didn't register what had happened until she was on her feet straining her legs to stop herself dragged further.

"I-Ichigo..." Rukia trailed when she snapped out of her stupor of what had happened before her eyes. The other lieutenants held their breath while the captains watch closely to Soifon.

"I'm sorry, Soifon-taichou. It's my duty." Ichigo said.

No, it wasn't what made Rukia surprised. It was the fact Ichigo could use kidou. How? When?

"Since when?" Soifon asked, her head still low.  
"Yes?"  
"Since when you can use kidou?"

Ichigo blinked, confused. Was it so difficult to believe that he could use kidou? He was a complete shinigami now.

"Fifty years under my command and you expect him knows nothing of how to do a kidou spell?" Aizen inquired almost jokingly.

Rukia nodded in understanding. She knew Aizen was a master in kidou even before the betrayal. That man must had beaten Ichigo so hard to make him able performing a stable kidou spell, a low level spell though.

"I do not need your answer, Aizen!" She snapped.  
"Cease your rambunctious acts, Soifon-taichou." Ichimaru entered the room. "Unless you want an officer from division one finds you and reports it to Soutaichou." She said with her usual foxy smile. Byakuya was beside her. Kira and Hinamori rushed to their sides, felt safer than anywhere within the room.

Omaeda sweated profusely as more captains entered the room. He shunpo-ed to Soifon's side. "Taichou, please calm down."

With forced calm Soifon walked out from the room. She wasn't sure she could keep her temper in check since Aizen seemed able to anger her in every word he spoke. Better safe than sorry.

Ichimaru heard the cumulative sighs from the occupants in the room. She looked to Aizen.

"Aizen-taichou, you seriously need a new definition of fun." Ichimaru said with humour in her voice. Though Ichigo heard a hint of admonition.  
"It's more interesting this way." Aizen said which resulted him a comically growling Ichigo behind him.

"Anyway, it's almost dinner. Why don't you two join me and Byakuya? It's her treat."  
"Since wh-"  
"We're going to celebrate your future promotion." Ichimaru cut Byakuya's words.  
"In case you forget Ichimaru, I didn't acce-"  
"Good, let's go!" She chirped and walked out from the room.

Ichigo looked back and forth between the captains with bewildered expression. "Is she for real?" He asked to Byakuya.  
Byakuya sighed. "I promised to join her tonight's dinner, but never agree treating her. Yet it's okay, it's not everyday we gather like this." She smiled faintly to Ichigo.  
Ichigo grinned as he looked to Aizen. "So?"  
Aizen stared at Ichigo with something akin to 'shut-up-you-know-I'll-go'. "It's rude to refuse women's offer. Let's go."  
"Yosh!" Ichigo grinned excitedly as he walked beside Ichimaru and began chatting with her. This time Aizen did the glowering, silently of course. Byakuya followed the march of captains and lieutenant in front of her. But then she looked back to Hinamori and Kira.

"How about you two?" She asked. "Would you like to join?"

Hinamori surprised that her captain invited her, not as surprised as Kira though. They looked to each other. They still felt nervous around Aizen but deep in their hearts they want to know the former criminal more. Their captains appeared relaxed enough around Aizen and they wondered about that. They nodded to each other before Hinamori with her smiling face turned to Byakuya.

"Yes, Taichou. It's an honour to us." She happily announced.  
Byakuya nodded. "Come on."  
"Hai!" Both lieutenants answered.

Rukia stared at their retreating backs with slacked jaws. "They didn't invite me." She comically cried.

**End**

Yup, thanks for reading. And…. Review =='


	3. Hell Dimension Part 1

**Thank you so much for Niniesan and ****CelestialxXxAngel** for you reviews :3.

"I don't own Bleach and never make any money by this fic."

**Hell Dimension (Part 1)**

Aizen flashstepped through the buildings of Seireitei to The First Division building. Five minutes ago he just got a message via hell butterfly that there was abnormality found in hell dimension causing several Hell Gate appearances in the human world. And more over, Kuchiki Rukia, who had volunteered to check things in the human world since many of the victims of this abnormality were from Division Thirteen, was captured by a sinner of hell, it had been clarified by a reliable informant which also the witness.

And then, not a minute later after the broadcast he received, another hell butterfly came just to rely the information of his oh-so-good-mannered fukutaichou had gone to human world by Senkaimon, not without a struggle and fight with onmitsukido corps and Abarai-taichou. It seemed Kurosaki brought some of his old friends as well.

And now, here he was rushing to the division one for an emergency meeting. He knew he would get a good scolding from Soutaichou.

When he arrived he didn't waste any time and stood in his usual spot as the captain of Division Five. Only when he settled then he looked to his surroundings. Byakuya and Ukitake weren't there yet, understandable. He looked to Gin who had her face down, observing an interesting spot on the shiny wooden floor. He didn't need to see to his left where other captains discussed in hushed tone. Yet he was still aware of his surroundings, just as sharp as usual. Soifon was glaring dagger with the tip of her eyes to him. Kurosaki must had flattened the onmitsukido good.

An abrupt silence filled the big room which signaled the arrival of Soutaichou, followed by Ukitake and Byakuya who then took their places respectively. The captains straightened their stances and Soutaichou took his place.

"As you have been informed, a violation of the latest orders has been done by Kurosaki-fukutaichou of Division Five, Fourth-seat Yasutora from Division Eleven, Fifth-seat Inoue from Division Four, Seventh-seat Rikichi from Division Six, and Seventh-seat Arisawa from Division Three."

The captains of the shinigamis mentioned reacted differently when they heard their member name. Kenpachi snorted unaffected, Unohana kept her serious expression void of any change of emotion, Byakuya frowned slightly since she never expected Rikichi would do something against the orders, and Ichimaru smiled creepily even more after hearing Tatsuki's name on the list. As for Aizen, the information from the hell butterfly contained Ichigo's name so no surprise for him.

"Soifon-taichou, please give us your report." Soutaichou called without glancing to the petite captain.

"Hai." Soifon stepped forward from the line before turned to the captains. "A numbers of onmitsukido members had been sent to the Division Four for treatment. Kurosaki-fukutaichou group put up fights with the Onmitsukido group. Even with Abarai-taichou's aid we couldn't stop them." Soifon was silently seethed toward Aizen's direction. Aizen sensed it and as to rub salt on an open wound, he smiled his mock-sweet smile.

"Abarai-taichou, please provide us a decent reason of why you didn't fight Kurosaki accordingly?" Soutaichou's voice was heavy with reprimand. "With your ability, you could at least stop him until reinforcement came."

"I did fight him." Renji stated. "He dodged my last attack, and it was Hikotsu Taihou if you doubt how serious I was. He dodged it and, accident happened." Renji paused for seconds. "It hit the Senkai Gate, opening a way for them. They rushed to the Dangai and as your order, Sir, we didn't follow since it meant we have to go to the Human World." Renji said smoothly. Aizen could see Abarai's mental smirk. Renji never intended to stop Ichigo and the others in the first place.

Several accusing looks thrown Renji's way but he looked not bothered even a bit. A grateful light danced in Kuchiki's eyes and Aizen sensed a sincere smile on Ichimaru's lips.

Soutaichou's grip on his cane tightened slightly. He loosened after a moment and began speaking again. "Kurotsuchi-taichou, any improvement of your research about Hell Dimension?"

"Nothing." Kurotsuchi stepped forward. "We can't conclude anything yet. But with the fact that several shinigamis on their way to the Hell Dimension, maybe we will know something soon." Mayuri grinned madly. "We can see it in the bright side, no? Them being the test subjects for our benefit. Though I am impressed with Kurosaki's fast thinking since the information and orders were delayed fifteen minutes for Captains of Division Five, Six, and Three." Mayuri chuckled.

"The information for Sixth Division delayed fifteen minutes?" Byakuya inquired calmly.

"You three captains are the closest to Kurosaki, and since the information spreaded for captains only, we didn't need to worry for the lower positions. So just you three." Mayuri explained with evil amusement in his eyes. He knew Byakuya didn't like to be left in the dark. "We didn't want him to just rushing out to rescue Kuchiki Rukia, ne? So with the delay we hoped we could arrange maximal guards to Senkaimon so he couldn't pass through when the information reached him from his Captain. Though it proved pointless."

"The witness and informant," Aizen said suddenly, stole all the attention toward him. "Is it safe if I say, it was Urahara Kisuke?"

The grin and mad twinkle in Mayuri's eyes dropped suddenly to almost annoyed ones.

"Yes, it was him." Mayuri answered flatly.

"And then your decision to delay the information to me is the biggest mistake here." Aizen said calmly and closed his eyes. He felt a little pang of disappointment.

"That may be not the best decision since it failed to buy us time to prepare a decent guard to Senkaimon for Kurosaki's move." Soifon said. "But we at least tried. You can't control your subordinate, that's the problem, Aizen-taichou." Soifon almost spat Aizen's name.

"No one can." Aizen countered. He stepped forward for the first time since he rose to speak in this meeting. "Don't you think if I was informed earlier I could stop him altogether?" Aizen stated with narrowed eyes to Soifon. Confusion underlined her stern expression. Other captains had similar expression on their faces, including Mayuri who had something akin to fury as addition.

He turned to face Mayuri's direction. "Urahara Kisuke is the informant, had it never cross your mind that he would tell Kurosaki first before telling you?" Aizen stated slowly.

Mayuri's expression turned darker with the statement.

"He is not that fast thinker, it just you gave him a plenty of time to form a plan without anyone stopped him." Aizen narrowed his eyes to Mayuri, before turning to Soutaichou with the same look. "Had you inform me first, or at least at the same time with the other captains. I might halt his movement."

"SILENCE!" A roar from Soutaichou succeeded to stop the raising argument. All captains stepped back to their original positions.

"I don't need you to argue over something which had passed." Soutaichou scolded.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou, intensify your research over hell dimension and prepare prevention and treatment method for any damage you find that possibly occur to shinigami which caused by the abnormality in hell dimension." Soutaichou began. "And the Captains of the shinigamis who had gone to the Human World in rescue attempt of Kuchiki Rukia are going to retrieve them, now."

(Then)

For the first time in these fifty years Ichimaru saw that Aizen somehow concerned about something. He never showed any interest or reaction over anything, but now. Ichimaru swore she heard Aizen cursed something under his breath when the captains poured out from the meeting room.

Ichimaru looked back to Byakuya who was speaking with Hinamori. Then she looked back to Aizen, who she was following with some difficulty since his steps were faster and longer than hers. Just then she noticed that Soifon stood in their way some meters away.

"Still speaking as if you know everything, Aizen." Soifon stood with her arms folded.

It seemed today was a day of surprises for Ichimaru. Aizen, unexpectedly raised his reiatsu to an almost unbearable level for even the captains for a mere second just as a warning. The next second his reiatsu flare lowered, just to show that he was in his battle mode.

Aizen stopped in front of the still confidently standing taichou of Division Two. Ichimaru peered behind Aizen to Soifon. Her eyes were wider than usual. She might not show it, but Ichimaru knew, Soifon doubted herself if she choose a bad time to mess with Aizen for the first time in her life.

Aizen was staring with unreadable expression to Soifon, but Soifon knew there was a death promise beneath it. She'd rather cut off her tongue than saying it out loud, that she felt cold under his gaze. She confidently glared to Aizen but by each passing seconds her glare faltered slightly. Ichimaru stepped closer to Aizen.

"Aizen-taichou." Ichimaru stood in Aizen's said and put her pale hand on Aizen's arm. As if shaken out from his trance, Aizen's reiatsu became calmer though it still flared.

"Let's go." Ichimaru said and Aizen without acknowledging her statement just walked away.

(In the Dangai)

"Aizen-taichou." Ichimaru called while shunpo-ing.

"Yes?"

"You almost seem concerned." Ichimaru smiled. "Don't say you grow a soft spot for Kurosaki-kun?" Gin teased with good humour in her voice.

"He changed me, Gin." Aizen countered. Ichimaru's smile dropped hearing Aizen's reply. She expected sarcastic comments or denial.

"He changed the way I think, he shows me that living has more meaning than just climbing to the top."

Gin was speechless, she had no thought that Aizen had this kind of thought in his too complex mind.

"He shows me how to live."

"Aizen-taichou..." Ichimaru trailed.

"He opened my eyes, he made me realize of what the most important thing to me."

Ichimaru was sure that the brown eyes flickered to her for only a moment.

"I won't let him do something, which I clearly know just a waste of his life." Aizen said with a cold and low voice. "And this conversation will not ever go beyond these walls of Dangai, Gin." Aizen warned.

Gin smiled foxily while kept shunpo-ing. "Yes yes, Aizen-taichou."

And they kept on shunpo-ing through the Dangai.

**TBC**


	4. Hell Dimension Part 2

Thanks for: **CelestialxXxAngel**, and **Rossell** for you reviews in the previous chapter :D

By the way I forgot to note the pairing =='. The pairings are Aizen/Gin (obviously) and Ichigo/Byakuya :D. But only slightly since this fic focuses on the captain-lieutenant relationship between Aizen and Ichigo.

"I don't own Bleach and never make any money by this fic."

**Hell Dimension (Part 2)**

"Urahara-san?" Ichigo stared at the display of his phone which had been a gift from Urahara. Specially made for inter-dimensional communication purpose.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Kurosaki-san. How are you?"

"Urahara-san, I know you do not call for pleasantries." Ichigo sweatdropped.

Urahara chuckled. "You know me well, Kurosaki-san. Let's see, I have something to tell you."

"What is that?" Ichigo dropped his paperwork.

(Then)

Ichigo fidgeted and occasionally looked around him for any sign of someone, anyone. Urahara had told him that he had informed Kurotsuchi about this. Official orders would be released anytime now and he didn't look forward to it. He knew how Gotei worked now, he could predict what would Soutaichou ordered.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue whispered loud enough just so Ichigo could hear her.

"Ah, finally." Ichigo walked to her. He looked back to the Senkaimon with the two guards at its sides.

"What will you do?" Inoue asked, she gripped her zanpakutou tightly.

"We are waiting for Chad."

"Sado-kun too?"

"Yes, he agreed instantly."

"Who else will be going?" Inoue asked with her doe eyes. A silent from Ichigo answered her. Her shoulders shagged at it.

"We have to do this." Ichigo hard eyed told her.

"Yes, even if it just three of us. I can defend us better now." She said, referred to her zanpakutou.

"Aa." Ichigo nodded.

"Ichigo." Sado came beside them. "I'm sorry for being late, Ayasegawa-san kept his eyes on me. He suspects me already."

Ichigo's eyes widened at that. "That means, the words have been spreaded."

"I guess." Chad nodded solemnly and Inoue stared uncertainly to the ground.

"Then we have no time, Ichigo." A female voice came from the bushes.

"Who is there?" Ichigo demanded, his hand automatically gripped the hilt of his zanpakutou.

"Oh please, you always leave me out of your actions, Ichigo." Tatsuki stood proudly with a smirk on her face. A male stood beside her with a downcast look.

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo grinned seeing his old friend. "And you?" Ichigo asked to the male shinigami beside her.

"I found him peeping on you guys so I 'ask' his intention. It looks like we'll have him in our party." Tatsuki smiled.

"I'm Rikichi, from Division Six." The man raised his head. Ichigo's eyes lit up in recognition. He had seen this man, he was in Byakuya's division.

"Taichou is really worried about Kuchiki Rukia, but as a captain she can't do anything since that means violation of the orders." Rikichi stated. "Her pride is to follow the orders. But her heart is to save her sister. I'm here to realize what her heart asks her."

Ichigo regarded the male before him with critical eyes. "You understand how dangerous this will be, right?"

"I know, I'll do my best to help you and not get in your ways." Rikichi urgently said. "Please, let me go too."

Ichigo looked to Tatsuki who merely shrugged. Their trip would be filled with many dangerous things, deathly even. It such a risk to brought someone he had never fought alongside with. He looked back to the man.

"Fine, just be careful and don't be reckless. You under my direct command, okay?" Ichigo said.

"Yes Sir, and thank you." He bowed deeply in gratitude.

"Alright, I believe we have to do this fast, Kurosaki-fukutaichou?" Tatsuki playfully nudged Ichigo's side with her elbow.

"Right! Come on."

(In front of the Senkaimon)

The two guards of Senkaimon straightened instantly when they saw a group of shinigamis approached the gate. One of them stared nervously to his comrade when he saw the orange haired lieutenant. While the other gave a solemn look back.

Ichigo saw the nervous looks the two guards gave to each other. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, an order had been given to them.

"Open the gate." Ichigo said unwavered.

The two guards looked straight to Ichigo before one of them stepping forward.

"I'm sorry to inform you we can't let anyone pass through the Senkai gate." The guard said nervously.

"Hey," Tatsuki crossed her arms and leaned to the man. "A fukutaichou ask you to open the gate. You should open it."

"It's because he is a fukutaichou." The guard countered. "And more over, it is Kurosaki-fukutaichou." The guard bowed.

"Hah? What do you mean?" Tatsuki shouted.

"It's okay, Tatsuki." Ichigo stopped her by putting his hand on Tatsuki shoulder. He urged the female to stand back behind him.

"But-"

"We'll do it the old way." Ichigo stated.

"Eh?" Inoue blinked and Chad prepared himself.

The two guards stepped back when the bandage wrapping Zangetsu unwrapped. Ichigo took Zangetsu from his back while facing the huge gate of Senkaimon.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo mumbled before dashing forward and hit the guards with the blunt side of his sword.

Inoue cover her face with her hands when the guards fell to the ground unconsciously. Ichigo with a somber expression asked Rikichi and Sado to put the unconscious guards aside, where it would be safer than being in an open in front of the Senkaimon.

"Ichigo." Tatsuki nodded, signaled they had to go right about now.

"Aa." Ichigo nodded back and Inoue, Sado and Rikichi followed behind him.

Just as they were about to open the gate, a blade was thrown to Ichigo's way. With sharp movement he dodged it to the side, leaving the rest of them on alert instantly.

"Who is there?" Sado barked.

"Stop right there, Ichi-nii."

An onmitsukido-clad female appeared in front of them. Not a second later their surroundings were filled with numbers of onmitsukido corps. Rikichi and Tatsuki were back to back while Chad was shielding Inoue with his big figure.

"Karin!" Ichigo shouted in disbelief.

"Stop right there, or we will put you under arrest, Ichi-nii." Karin stated with steady voice and narrowed eyes. It wasn't as easy for her than what she had let on. But she had to, it was her duty like what her captain ordered her.

"Karin, you understand me, right? It is Rukia! She has been captured!"

"I understand, but order is order. Besides, it is really dangerous for you to just barge in to hell dimension without knowing anything." Karin said, her right arm raised, ready to motion any order any when.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed. This event was absolutely not in the list of events he had expected to happen. He hoped it was Soifon, or better, Omaeda.

"Karin, huh?" Tatsuki took her battle stance.

"The onmitsukido is not alone, Kurosaki-fukutaichou."

Ichigo whipped his head around to see a spiky red haired captain. Renji's red eye glinted with seriousness. Ichigo cursed again as the situation went worse.

"Abarai-taichou." Karin greeted.

"You focus on the rest, I take care of Kurosaki." Renji ordered.

"Hai!" The onmitsukido chorused.

(Then)

"Finally!" Inoue cheered as they safely passed the Dangai World and into the Human World.

"It's safe, Kurosaki-san." Rikichi said after he considered their surrounding for any strange or, more frighteningly, familiar reiatsu.

"Yes." Ichigo swept the night scene with sharp eyes just to make sure.

"Now what, Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"We go to that hill." Ichigo pointed a hill in the border of Karakura Town. "Urahara said he waits us there while preparing the Hell Gate. It must be ready by now." Ichigo said.

"Shall we go now?" Tatsuki said rather impatiently. She felt a bad feeling that something was about to happen if they didn't go fast.

"Yes." Ichigo agreed and set off with flashstep toward the hill. The other shinigamis followed close.

After fifteen minutes flashstepping from their earlier place, Ichigo could see clearly the hill now. Only one more minute, or even less, so they reached the place. He already felt the reiatsus of Urahara and Tessai.

"Kurosaki-san!" Rikichi shouts halted Ichigo's movement. Ichigo whipped around just in time to see Hinamori released Tobiume and launched several fire balls toward them.

They jumped out of the fire ways reflexively. The scattered shinigami checked each other condition. After he was sure that everyone was okay, Ichigo shouted, "Go to Urahara, quickly!"

"Not so fast, Ichigo!" Kenpachi appeared suddenly in front of them and slashed the air. His burning yellow reiatsu stopped their steps. The maniacal laughter rung in the air.

"Kenpachi? You too?" Ichigo gripped the hilt of his zanpakutou. Frustration already formed in his mind, but he had to get a hold of himself for the sake of his comrades.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Kurosaki-san." The kind yet demanding voice of Unohana came behind him. "But every captain of the shinigamis in your group are ordered to retrieve all of you back."

"Unohana-taichou." Inoue said breathlessly.

"Please tell your friends to surrender without struggle, Inoue." Unohana stated.

"But Unohana-taichou, Kuchiki-san..." She trailed desperately.

"It's for your own good." Hinamori flashstepped beside Unohana. A sad expression on her face.

(In the hill)

"Kisuke, can you work faster?" Yoruichi roughed as she watched the event in the sky.

"Hai hai, but don't you worry, Yoruichi-san. I believe Kurosaki-san is able to hold the captains off long enough until we finish the preparation." Urahara smiled.

Yoruichi scowled. She turned around sharply to face her companions. "Didn't you hear what Unohana say? 'Every captain of the shinigamis in your group are ordered to retrieve all of you back.'" Yoruichi quoted. "It's only a matter of time before that bastard arrives!"

"Aaah, now you mention it." Urahara replied before working noticeably faster.

(Back to Ichigo and the others)

This was not good, in fact it was really, really bad. Ichigo never fought Unohana before, and he prayed he would never. He didn't know her moves, her strength, and her speed. And from what he heard from Aizen, Unohana was not someone you wanted to fight with.

Too focus with Unohana, Ichigo didn't sense Zaraki fell down from above him, ready to strike. Chad's warning was the only life safer for him. He was able to dodge the attack in the very nick of time. But the cloth which secured his lieutenant badge was damaged.

"You are good, Ichigo." Zaraki grinned madly.

"Damn." Ichigo cursed as he adjusted the cloth better around his arm.

"But not as good as I expected!" Zaraki roared before leapt with his sword raised.

Tatsuki frowned seeing the battle above them. This was a waste of time. Here they were battling and who knew Rukia might draw her last breath! Tatsuki shook her head, she had to think positively.

"Hahahaha! Ichigo, it's been too long since the last time we crossed swords." Zaraki ecstatically said as he put more force to his sword.

"Kenpachi! Is the only thing in your head is fighting?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zaraki mocked as he striked again.

"Kenpachi! I don't have time for this, I have to save Rukia!"

"None my business. The Oldman's order is absolute." He continued striking.

Unohana closed her eyes hearing their conversation. If only Mayuri found that the abnormality wouldn't affect shinigamis, she might let Ichigo and the others go. But there wasn't any confirmation over the matter yet. She didn't want any lives went wasted.

The heavy blows descended without stop. Ichigo gritted his teeth. This fight wouldn't end anytime soon like this. He had to go to bankai if he wanted to slip away from this battle. But in the other hand he had to save his energy for whatever battles he might encounter in the Hell Dimension.

But his mind stopped abruptly as a hand gripped his face with a skull-cracking grip. Ichigo eyes widened when a glimpse of brown hair filled his sight.

"Aiz-." He couldn't finish it since Aizen had thrown him to the hill which was one hundred and more meters away. A slight crazed light in his calm eyes

"A-A-A-A-Aizen-taichou." Hinamori stuttered with disbelief all over her face.

"Oh my..." Gin smiled her foxy smile, but the quiver in her voice ruined her confident facade.

Chad, Inoue, Tatsuki, and Rikichi could only gaped at the event unfolded before them. Never once Aizen bothered lifting a finger to discipline his subordinates, which included his lieutenant. Stabbing words from him were enough.

Ichigo sat up while gripping his aching head. The world was spinning and his ears were ringing. That Aizen, he was pissed as hell apparently.

"What to do..." He muttered before shutting his eyes tightly to wash away the black dots formed.

"Anoo, Kurosaki-san." Urahara called not so far from his side.

"Urahara-san? So you are here. Thanks goodness. How is the preparation."

"Well, it needs a minute more. But please go back to your battle." Urahara smiled innocently.

"What?" Ichigo asked incredulously. His headache suddenly gone.

"The captains will check on you soon. And if they see this." Urahara pointed to a big, strange looking, box like device on the ground. Which Ichigo assumed as the device to open the Hell Gate. "High possibility, they will attempt to destroy it." Urahara grinned.

While the shinigami in the air, some of them were nervous, another just stared calmly to Aizen, and another again was scowling slightly.

"Oi, Aizen. Don't butt in in someone's fight." Zaraki roughed. But Aizen disregarded him completely. "Tch."

Ichigo appeared right in front of Aizen and swung Zangetsu. The captain ducked before grabbing Zangetsu hilt and locking Ichigo's movement. Ichigo cursed, he somehow forgot how skillful Aizen even in hand-to-hand combat.

Hinamori was beaming. She wouldn't tell it out loud. Her admiration for the brown haired captain returned.

"Back to Seireitei with us, quietly." Aizen demanded.

Ichigo glared. "Of course, after I rescue Rukia." He said confidently before swooping his legs under Aizen. Aizen merely jumped but Ichigo used the distraction to throw himself away from Aizen's grip.

"Bakudou #62: Hyapporankan." Aizen chanted and then numerous energy rods formed and impaled to Ichigo's way.

Ichigo deflected and dodged the silvery rods easily. But one thing he didn't realize was a yellow rope went his way. It was too late when he finally almost face to end with the rope.

"Wha-?" Just then he noticed it wasn't Aizen's doing.

"Bakudou #63: Sajo Sabaku." Unohana informed him.

"No!" Inoue screamed. "Hadou #33: Soukatsui!"

The blue ball of kido flew right to the end of the yellow rope which only a meter away from Ichigo. It couldn't nullify the rope, but enough to deflect it's course and gave Ichigo time to jumped out of its way.

"I'm sorry, Unohana-taichou." Inoue mumbled guiltily.

Unohana stared at her with rather wide eyes. She wasn't surprise with Inoue's action, her surprise came from the fact that she just fired Soukatsui without incantation. She would look into it after this mess sorted out.

"ICHIGO!" Yoruichi called, behind her the Hell Gate began forming.

"Yoruichi-san!" His eyes lit up. "About time." He grinned.

"No you are not going anywhere." Aizen just about to grab Ichigo's upper arm but the orange haired shinigami flashstepped before he got a good grip on it. The only thing he got was Ichigo's fukutaichou badge with the cloth securing it in place, which was formerly on Ichigo's upper arm.

"Come on!" Chad shouted to the remaining shinigami and they dashed as fast as they could to the gate.

"Stop and fight me!" Zaraki shouted and was going to attack them. But a Getsuga Tenshou stopped him. And the next thing he saw was that the rebellious group of Kurosaki Ichigo were entering the Hell Gate.

Ichigo glanced back to Aizen from his shoulder but didn't turn back. Aizen's overall expression was neutral, but the narrowed eyes told him the otherwise. His lieutenant badge was in Aizen's hand. He could crush it anytime now.

Deep down, Aizen had expected this to happen. He expected that Ichigo wouldn't back down and he eventually succeeded entering the Hell Dimension. Yet he still tried to stop him even by force, though not optimally.

He looked straight to the vanishing backs of the shinigamis through the closing Hell Gate.

"Ichimaru."

"Yes, Aizen-taichou?"

"Tell Soutaichou to press Mayuri in his research and form a reinforcement group for the worst possibility." Aizen stated as he tossed Ichigo's badge to Hinamori. The Hell Gate was still closing.

He stepped forward but a hand on the arm of his haori stopped him. He peered back to the slender hand gripping it. "No, you don't, Aizen-taichou." She even pulled him closer. "Please stop whatever you are going to do."

The gate was closing even narrower now, he didn't have time for this.

Ichimaru could only blink when the haori within her grip fell. She stared up with wide eyes to see Aizen's form, free of his haori captain, flashstepped away to the closing Hell Gate.

"Aizen-taichou!" Gin shouted. A desperate tone in her voice. She gripped the haori tighter and ran forward. Aizen entered the Hell Gate without a glance back to her. She almost flashtepping to the gate but was stopped.

"Not you too, Ichimaru-san." Unahana appeared in front of her.

"Unohana-taichou, please step aside."

"Try considering Aizen-taichou's choice." Unohana said calmly. The gate behind her closed completely and began disintegrating. "It is best he went with them. Kurosaki with them is an assurance for their lives, and with Aizen, it doubles their survival rate." Unohana explained. "With Aizen gone, Soutaichou would do anything to retrieve them back alive, including forcing Mayuri works on his top speed, whether he likes it or not. That assures their safety yet better again." Unohana smiled softly to her. "It's not a secret Mayuri holds a resentment to both Kurosaki and Aizen and he won't work as he was demanded. But as I said, with Aizen gone, Soutaichou will force him to do that, in any way possible." She offered Gin a reassuring smile.

Gin stared down to the haori in her hand with furrowed eyebrows.

"Don't forget Soutaichou set his eyes on Aizen for the next Soutaichou." Unohana smiled wider. "He won't let him go easily."

Gin stared up at her, a longing look on her face. She nodded once, tried to accept the event which had happened.

"Oi, you two. You are coming or what?" Zaraki's rough voice called them. Hinamori had opened a senkaimon.

"Hai." Gin answered. She looked back to Unohana who was staring to a spot in the hill.

"Unohana-taichou?"

"You may go back without me, I need to do something with Urahara-san." Unahana smiled her creepy smile.

"Okay then." Gin only nodded.

**END**

Thanks for reading, and review?


	5. Hinamori's Envy

Thanks a ton for**: ****Ninie-san, CelestialxXxAngel****, ****M.L, and myka. **Your review did good to my writing mood.

"I don't own Bleach and never make any money by this fic."

**Hinamori's Envy**

"I leave the rest of you to your Captain. I believe your Captains are more than able to provide you educational punishments." Soutaichou said to Tatsuki, Inoue, Rikichi and Chad.

"As for Kurosaki-fukutaichou, initially I'd just put you under your Captain's care. But since the said Captain is in a need of an educational punishment also," Soutaichou paused as he eyed the two commanding officers of Division Five. "So both you and your Captain are under my direct responsibility."

Ichigo stared down to the wooden floor with a sheepish yet scowling expression. He was actually almost scratching the back of his head until he realized where he was. And Aizen, his expression was as neutral as ever. Chad, Tatsuki, Inoue, and Rikichi were ushered by two officers of Division One. Tatsuki looked back to Ichigo and gave him a grin.

"Prepare yourself." Aizen whispered to Ichigo who was standing beside him.

"Huh?"

When the shinigamis were out of the room, and the big doors were closed again. Soutaichou's once normal expression changed into an angered one. Ichigo's eyes widened, he didn't see it coming.

"You brat!" Soutaichou stomped his cane harshly. "Do you have no faith in us? Do you think we would not work on Kuchiki Rukia's rescue? We needed confirmation if the abnormality wouldn't affect shinigamis physically! And when all confirmed safe, you were free to rush there!" Soutaichou shouted to Ichigo.

"I-I'm sorry." Ichigo bowed with a mixture of embarrassment and guilt and a little anxiety.

"You'd better." Soutaichou replied snappily. "And you!" Soutaichou's attention quickly turned to Aizen.

"Yes?" Aizen replied casually.

"You ARE a captain! You know how it all works and still went after those brats!"

"Kids need an adult to watch over them."

"Nonsense!" Soutaichou and Ichigo shouted at once. The latter backed down instantly. "My apologize." Ichigo mumbled to Soutaichou.

"And Haori! Your Captain Haori! You threw it away?"

"I didn't, I let Ichimaru taking care of it."

"That is the same! And your fukutaichou badge!" Soutaichou snapped to Ichigo.

"I-I'm sorry." Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Captain haori and lieutenant badge, do you know what those things mean?" Soutaichou yelled.

And when neither answered, vein lines popped on his forehead. He glared to the two shinigamis, both free of captain haori or fukutaichou badge, only normal shikahuso and hakama.

"IDIOTS!" Soutaichou roared.

(Division One hall)

Gin and Byakuya straightened their stands when Soutaichou's roar reached the hall outside the meeting room. A moment before they were just standing in front of the big doors and leaned their ears, only very, very slightly, to the doors. They didn't intend to eavesdrop, they just happened to hear their small conversation from where they were standing, which was right in front of the door.

"Let's wait them there." Gin pointed to a spot in the hall. Quite far from the doors.

"Yes." Byakuya replied.

(Back to the meeting room)

Soutaichou visibly sighed. "As much as you deny it, Kurosaki rubs on you."

"As on you too, Soutaichou." Aizen smirked a little.

Soutaichou let Aizen's last remark slipped by, instead he formed punishments for those two. "Hereby I decide your punishments." Soutaichou said evenly. Ichigo straightened his back.

"Kurosaki, no punishment for you."

"What?" Aizen raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" Ichigo dreamily said with wide eyes.

"Soutaichou, this rebellious act started from him." Aizen calmly stated.

"Aizen-taichou, you should not disrupt Soutaichou-sama's decision." Ichigo, for once called him with taichou, and with the biggest smile he could muster.

"Silence!" Soutaichou tapped Ichigo's side with his cane, far from gently.

"Ouch, my apologize." Ichigo rubbed his side.

"As for you, Aizen-taichou," Soutaichou paused for dramatic effect. Aizen and Ichigo saw a brief flash of victory in his eyes. "You will attend the apprenticeship of Soutaichou as punishment. You have no say into it."

Aizen closed his eyes and draw a quiet deep breath. He knew it, he just knew it that Soutaichou would eventually find a way to make him do this apprenticeship thing. Kill two birds with one stone, magnificent. And Ichigo's silent snicker behind him didn't help his annoyance.

"You have three days for recovery." Soutaichou explained. An officer of Division One came with Aizen's haori and Ichigo's badge. The man stopped in front of them and Ichigo came forward to accept them.

"You are dismissed."

(Then)

Ichigo was laughing while adjusting the lieutenant badge which he had just gotten back. Gin looked away but the tremble of her shoulders didn't hide the fact that she found it amusing. Byakuya stoically helped Aizen with the crease marks on his haori since Gin wasn't able for the moment, busily hiding her laughter. It was safer for Gin to help Ichigo with his badge than being near Aizen at the moment.

"Really, Ichimaru, you have to see how he struggled keeping calm!" Ichigo said.

"Please stop it, Kurosaki-kun." Gin admonished but her voice full of humour.

"Kurosaki, it seems you still don't get it." Aizen started, his haori was on now.

"Oh? And what don't I get?" Ichigo taunted.

Aizen turned facing him. "For a month, or even more, I will attend that apprenticeship. That means I'm off duty. When a captain off duty, who will take the lead of the division? And more over, who do all the paperworks and signings?"

Ichigo's face fell instantly hearing that. He blinked once, twice, before the colour of his face drained.

"It seems you get it now." Aizen smiled smugly before walking away.

"Really?" Ichigo almost panicky asked to Byakuya and Gin.

"You didn't see the implication in the first place?" Byakuya asked almost condescendingly. "That's why I can't control my laughter completely, Kurosaki-kun." Ichimaru chuckled now.

(Two Weeks Later)

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hi-Hi-" Hitsugaya Toushiro was watching a terrifying scene in front of him with a pale face and slacked jaws. His brain was too busy believing the scene hence his ability to form a coherent word was reduce to almost none. To put it simply, he was speechless.

"Taichou, what happen?" Matsumoto popped behind him. She followed the view line of her captain and widened her eyes instantly.

"Hinamori-kun?" She gasped. "Why is she running after Ichigo, and attacking him?"

(Flashback)

It had been two weeks since Ichigo was in full charge of Division Five. And he didn't enjoy it very much. Too much to consider before signing a single paper, and too many responsibility on his shoulders after making a decision.

"Fukutaichou, Hinamori-fukutaichou asks your audience in the crime scene." An unseated officer reported.

Ichigo almost groaned out loud. "I'll see her immediately." Ichigo answered dismissively.

A new case raised in Soul Society, and it was a big one. Nobles were missing one by one, and the latest case was the fifth disappearance. Naturally Division Six appointed to the case, since the captain was one of the nobles. But it seemed the case was more complicated than their initial thought, so Division Five was asked to help the investigation. It was only a matter of time before Division Two get involved too, and he didn't look forward for it.

Ichigo set the papers down on his desk before motioning for the third seat to take over the paper work. The third seat sighed. Never in their lives they thought they would miss Aizen's presence.

Ichigo flashstepped through the window, didn't bother using the door.

As he arrived in the crime scene, he greeted with the sight of investigating shinigamis scattered around the land of the noble house. He looked around for Hinamori. The girl was giving order to two shinigami.

"Hinamori-san." Ichigo greeted.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, you are here." Hinamori smiled.

"So, what is it?"

"Here," Hinamori gave him a folder which he accepted. "We meet a dead end."

He opened the folder and frowned when he saw the pictures of the crime scene. No evidence of violence, the objects within the pictures were not deranged, no blood streak or drop anywhere. Overall, the crime scenes were completely clean of evidence.

"Not even a footprint?" Ichigo asked.

"We have now, here." Hinamori said and she ushered Ichigo to follow.

Hinamori brought Ichigo to the footprints, which was in front of the missing noble's bedroom. From the footprints, he concluded there were two people. Ichigo noticed that the sandal marks in the footprint didn't match with any sandals he ever saw in Soul Society. And more over, the footprint stopped there.

"The sandals."

"Yes, we have investigated every manufacturers and do not find any match with their products." Hinamori explained. "It's most likely custom made, but none of the manufacturers ever made this pattern from their custom making."

Ichigo frowned. "Who ask for custom made sandals to those manufacturers?"

"Mostly nobles."

"From all noble houses?"

"Nope, just the middle ones."

"Maybe we can ask all noble houses where they buy their sandals. Who knows maybe there is a independent sandal makers or something which is not a part of any manufacturer." Ichigo said. "Your Taichou's sandals are one of the best sandals in Soul Society. She said Kuchiki has their own sandals crafter and he is the best." Ichigo explained.

Hinamori gaped at him. "I... I don't know that."

"Huh? How come?" Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"It's not me, Kurosaki-kun. It's you who are too close to Taichou." Hinamori said with a down look.

"Naah, we just happen to be... Friends." Ichigo smiled.

"That's it! Taichou never once see me as a friend. Always as a fukutaichou!" Hinamori gripped the folder tightly.

Ichigo nervously saw the trembling form in front of him. "She is really professional, you know."

"Yes, I know it very well! But with you, she opens up! She smiles at you and talks almost casually!" Hinamori flailed her arms.

"I'm not her fukutaichou. She doesn't need to be formal with me." Ichigo desperately explained.

"Because you are not her fukutaichou, why she can be really close to you!" Hinamori almost cry now. "I'm with her almost three quarter time of the day. But why I can even talk casually to her!"

"You just need a little courage, really." Ichigo tried quietly.

"And Aizen-taichou too." Hinamori whispered. "How can you be that close to him? How can you become his friends? How can Aizen-taichou looks comfortable with you? Kuchiki-taichou too, she looks relaxed around you!" Hinamori fisted her hands.

"Umh, Hinamori-san. I really don't know." Ichigo was sweating.

Hinamori's head snapped up to him. A fiery flame in her eyes. She raised her hands as if going to fire a kido. "I'm betting it all in this. If I can beat you, then that means I can get closer to Taichou!" Hinamori yelled.

"Hinamori-san, That is really irrelevant!" Ichigo stepped back as a light of red formed in the palms of Hinamori. "Shit!" Ichigo turned and ran away.

"Hadou #31: Shakkahou!" Hinamori roared.

"Hinamori-san! Stop it pleaaaase" Ichigo yelled while dodging the red flame.

"Shakkahou! Shakkahou!" Hinamori ran after him while firing more red flames.

Ichigo jumped to the roof but the petite woman followed, still firing the Shakkahou. Ichigo ran again, jumped from one roof to another. But the flame kept coming to him.

"Why does it happen to me?" Ichigo asked to no one desperately.

"Shakkahou! Shakkahou! Shakkahou!" Hinamori chanted. "Wait Kurosaki-kun, I can't aim you well if you keep moving." Hinamori yelled innocently.

"More reason I won't stop!" Ichigo shouted back.

Hearing the ruckus outside Hitsugaya Toushirou felt his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. His fukutaichou was lazing on the sofa again and he really needed a peaceful environment to finish his work, and hers. He raised from his seat and ready to yell to whoever disturbed his peaceful office but was stopped mid breath.

Hinamori was chasing Ichigo while firing Shakkahou.

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hi-Hi-"

**End**

Thanks for reading, and if you don't mind review. I got several emails of this story's subscriptions and favorites. So as to not rubbing salt on an open wound, review (this sounds ridiculous for me). ==' hehehehe


	6. Division Five

Thanks for the reviewers in the precious chapter who deemed my fic worth reviewing. I really appreciate them, and they encourage me to keep writing this. And sorry for not replying your reviews personally (_ _), I'll try my best in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and never make any money by this fic.

**DIVISION FIVE**

"Please, Kurosaki-fukutaichou, don't tell Aizen-taichou." An unseated officer begged to him. Four other stared pleadingly behind him.

Ichigo folded his arms in front of his chest. "Skipping patrols for drinking is too much." Ichigo said.

"I know, but ple-."

"You know and still doing it?" Ichigo demanded.

"We are really sorry, Fukutaichou." The five of them begged on their knees.

Ichigo sighed. "No promotion for you for five years." He said before walking away.

The five of them bug eyed at that. Five years? For real?

"No, Fukutaichou! That's too much." They whined.

Ichigo whipped around with angered eyes. "You have no sense of responsibility over a simple task such patrols. Promotion means bigger responsibilities, not only funds!" He scolded. "Five years and you still not show me responsibility, another five years for you." He scowled.

"But Fukutaichou, night patrols are boring. You don't know how it feels since you never been in lower position."

Just as that words left the shinigami's mouth, his eyes widened. He put his hand on his mouth as if it could undo it. The other officers stared scoldingly to him, their position would be far from favorable after that.

Ichigo stared at them with blank expression. It was true though. He started his shinigami life right from a high position. He didn't experience the crawling up through lower positions as others did. Many must envy him.

So clearly, division five is one of the undesired division of Gotei 13. Both two highest commands were the most powerful shinigami beside Soutaichou, but both were not everyone's favorite shinigami. One a former criminal and such a bastard for playing with people's minds almost everytime he spoke. And the other didn't even taste the hardwork in academy to gain high position. The division ran by people who still scared of Aizen and had doubts in Ichigo's abilities as lieutenant. No wonder Aizen needed a little harsh coaxing once in a while to run the division smoothly.

"You don't like working in this division, do you?" Ichigo asked.

"N-no, Kurosaki-fukutaichou. How can you think li-like that?" One of them stuttered.

"I'm thinking of transferring you." Ichigo stated.

"E-eh?"

"Aizen will not appreciate it if you outwardly show your dislike. I'll transfer you soon." Ichigo smiled a little before walking away.

(Then)

"Just five students out of the entire graduates." Ichigo sighed as he dropped the registration forms on his desk. Every year the division five got less new shinigami from the academy. This year was the worst, for now.

"Really? I thought it would be three." Aizen said nonchalantly while signing a paper.

"At this rate we won't get any new shinigami in this division three or four years in the future."

"I say next year."

"Don't be so negative." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

A smirk formed on Aizen's face yet he didn't face Ichigo. Aizen was never bothered by the lack of new recruitments registered for their division. But Ichigo was. Lacking new recruitments meant they would meet member crisis at a certain point in the future.

"Don't you care?" Ichigo asked.

"It's been long since I care about this thing. You don't need to worry. Soutaichou will force member transfer if a division lacking members at a critical level."

"That won't do."

"That will do."

"The members won't accept the leaders easily."

"They must."

Aizen put the papers in front of him aside and stared straight to Ichigo.

"You feel it, don't you? Soul Society will not ever trust us until something really big happens."

"Something big?"

"Something proves our loyalty and ability."

Ichigo lowered his eyes at that. He knew very well the rumors and gossips roamed around the entire Soul Society. Fifty years had passed and yet people couldn't trust Aizen yet. Only a few shinigami which were himself, Ichimaru, Byakuya, and surprisingly Yamamoto-soutaichou. The latter was the most reason Aizen still had his position as a captain.

"We don't need their loyalty if we can't gain their trust. It is futile. The only thing we need is their submission." Aizen stated as he looked away to the window in their office. "At this point, everything we do will not gain any trust. Maybe even suspicion."

Ichigo sagged his shoulders. He wasn't a naive boy like he was back than fifty years ago. He saw politic ways more than few times now. Some captains who were still held sour feelings toward Aizen did everything whenever they saw the chance to overthrow Aizen from his current position. But no one was able to out-think the mastermind of course. Aizen managed to throw their desperate attempts smoothly everytime.

"But we have to try, at least."

"Like what?" Aizen held himself from rolling his eyes and instead focused back to his papers.

"I'll think something." Ichigo said defiantly.

(Then)

"Come on, Aizen. I went through the problem checking if there any captain visit in the academy this year." Ichigo was beamed. He had checked the records to the academy office and there wasn't any captain visit for this year. So Aizen could hold a visit to the academy.

Aizen stared at Ichigo with a stoic face but Ichigo saw in his eyes, bewilderment and something akin to horrified by Ichigo's stupidity.

"See, maybe when the students see you directly, they will know how wrong the rumors are."

Ichigo grinned.

Aizen widened his eyes ever so slightly. "I never take you for a dumb, Kurosaki. So before it gets anymore ridiculous, stop it."

"Come on." Ichigo groaned.

"When they see me they will be sure to never ever register themselves in our division." Aizen was close to scold him.

"How do you know?"

A raised brown eyebrow answered Ichigo's question.

"Fine, but let's just try it." Ichigo said with finality in his voice.

Aizen smirked. "Don't tell me when it backfires you."

(In the academy)

Aizen walked proudly in the middle of the gawking students with Ichigo followed behind him. Murmurs aroused from the students. Aizen didn't bother trying to pick what the murmurs about. Yet Ichigo was able to pick awed, confusion, but mostly, majority, almost all, was dislike, even loath. Now he understood why each year the new recruitment number decreased.

The headmaster rushed out from his office to greet them personally. The poor old man was shaking and stuttering. It didn't help with Aizen kept staring at him with his unnerving gaze. The headmaster thought it was a tradition for a visiting captain to give a speech for the students. Aizen, who had been visited the academy several times prior his betrayal, knew that very well and had prepared a speech. Ichigo was surprised that the brown haired captain had put thorough thought into this visit. It seemed Aizen didn't entirely against his idea.

The speech went smooth. There was no incident whatsoever. Ichigo initially thought that there would be at least a ruckus. Apparently the students were clever enough not to show their dislike directly in front of this brown haired reiatsu-maker-machine. That was until they bid their farewell to the headmaster in the academy garden. A young man, freshly graduated leapt in front of them with his zanpakutou pointed at Aizen. Ichigo jumped to Aizen's side and ready to throw away the new shinigami with the blunt side of his huge zanpakutou, or at least hit the boy's head hard with the hilt. It wasn't Aizen who needed protection, it was the boy who needed divine protection now. Ichigo was itching to beat senses it this boy's head. What was he doing? Did he have a wish to become a shinigami roast or something?

"Aizen Sousuke! Because of you Division Two didn't accept me!" The boy shouted.

"What?" Ichigo startled hearing that. He turned to Aizen with bewilderment. "What did you do now?"

Aizen stared at the boy with neutral expression while answering Ichigo. "I'm not leisure enough to waste my time for this no one."

Ichigo sweatdropped while the boy fumed behind him.

"My name is Kuroikaze Eiji." The boy started. "It means 'The next black wind'. They associate my name with a bad omen because of you!" He shouted.

Ichigo lowered his sword. "The next black wind." He tried the name. It made sense though. People would definitely associate that boy with Aizen Sousuke. Black wind referred to Aizen Sousuke, powerful and deadly shinigami, who was turned traitor at a certain past. 'The next black wind' just screamed that the boy may be the next Aizen Sousuke.

Aizen narrowed his eyes. "Did I give you the name?"

"No." Eiji replied reluctantly.

"Then where do you find it my fault?"

The boy didn't answered, instead he was flustered. But he got hold of himself fast and looked up to the captain.

"It was your action." Eiji confidently said. "Your betrayal is the black wind."

Ichigo eyes widened slightly when he felt Aizen's reiatsu fluctuated slightly. He peered back to Aizen from his shoulder. His facial expression didn't change, but Ichigo knew better.

"Alright, boy." Ichigo started. "We are busy, stand aside."

"No!" Eiji stepped forward.

"We really don't have time for this." Ichigo groused and walked forward before putting his hand on the boy's shoulder and urged him to move out from their way. "Come on, Aizen." Ichigo called.

Ichigo waited until Aizen had walked passing them and then retreated his hand from the boy's shoulder. He patted it once before following Aizen.

(Later that night)

Tonight was the turn of Division Five for night patrol. Ichigo with the list of shinigami who were put on patrols for tonight in his hand. He wouldn't let anyone slip from his watch. He looked afar from one of the highest tower in Seireitei. Beside him was the captain of Division Six, who had already finished her task in her division.

"Kuroikaze Eiji, I heard of him." Byakuya said as she leaned to the railing.

"Really?"

"I hear he wasn't accepted in Division Seven, Two, and Ten." She looked to Ichigo. "It's not like he isn't qualified. It is his name."

Ichigo frowned. "That is not fair."

"It's reality." Byakuya closed her eyes.

"It's illogical." Ichigo snorted.

"Fear has certain power to turn people thinking irrationally."

"The fear itself is irrational."

"Not many people think likewise."

Ichigo snorted before looking to the distance again. His frown was prominent and his glare just made it clear how pissed he was. Judging a person by his name? That was even worse than judging a person by his looks. Or so he thought.

"Fukutaichou." A member of Division Five appeared and kneeled in front of him.

"Yes?"

"We just had a report from Division Twelve that a shinigami reiatsu is found in Human World in an area where no shinigami ever appointed at." The man informed.

"What? How come?" Ichigo surprised.

"It seems he sneaked past the Senkaimon guards." The man answered. "And he used a hollow bait. Various reiatsu of hollows enclose his location."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He didn't understand what that shinigami thought by going to human world and using hollow bait. Hollow bait, he remembered Ishida used that thing.

"Who is this shinigami?" Ichigo asked.

"No record about him, Sir." The member lowered his head.

Ichigo stayed calm but Byakuya could see his shoulders stiffened. "Inform Aizen-taichou about this."

"They have." Aizen appeared suddenly beside Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped inwardly at the abrupt appearance. He hated it how shinigami could pop out from the thin air anywhen and anywhere.

"Your order?" Ichigo asked.

"Meet me at the Senkaimon." Aizen said before disappearing with shunpoo.

Not even a second later Ichigo vanished from his previous spot. The shinigami member fidgeted as he wondered what he should do next. Their two highest commands were gone and they didn't give any orders for the remained squad. Byakuya stared unblinkingly to the man before speaking up.

"Inform your third seat to supervise the patrols."

"Hai!" The man bowed. And Byakuya just walked away.

(Dangai World)

Ichigo scowled to nothing as he kept pushing his legs to shunpo faster. He felt like throwing, punching, kicking, or anything to let off his anxiety. Whoever this shinigami was, he would scold him really good since Aizen would just brush him off after fetching this shinigami from the human world.

Speaking of Aizen, Ichigo drifted his eyes to the brown head before him. Now, he just realized wasn't it too much if Aizen came along too?

"Aizen, any critical matter about this?" Ichigo asked because normally it would be just Ichigo going to safe the shinigami.

"A garganta opened." Aizen stated.

"What?"

"Several menos appeared."

"Shit, this is bad." Ichigo cursed. As he thought about it he remembered a menos, gillian though, appeared from a garganta when Ishida used a hollow bait for their competition.

(Then)

As the Senkai gate in human world opened Ichigo could feel that the air was thick with hollow's reiatsus at various levels, and just as Aizen said before, some were menos. Ichigo saw Aizen's head turned a little to the left and he knew Aizen had located the shinigami.

"That brat." Aizen stated.

"Huh?"

"It is that Black Wind." Aizen said before shunpoing away.

"HUH?" Ichigo frowned before unbinding his huge zanpakuto and shunpoing to Aizen's location.

(With Kuroikaze)

Eiji couldn't believe it, his friend from Division twelve said the hollow bait would only attract the hollows in human world, and just the low leveled ones. Not the monstrous ones, and definitely not menos!

Eiji once again calming his breathing. The only thing he could do for now was hiding, and hiding his reiatsu. He was grateful that he was quite good in hiding his reiatsu. A gillian peered inside the old building and Eiji pressed himself flat to the wall, hoping the gillian wouldn't see him. The gillian walked away eventually and Eiji let out his breath again. Outside was in a state of chaos. Eiji heard the howls and growls of the hollows, some even screaming as the stronger ones began eating the weaker. Eiji closed his eyes tightly, it was a cardiac exercise for him, almost literally.

The screams got louder and noisier, and now explosions were added. So, the menos began using their cero? That what Eiji thought.

And Eiji had a mini heart attack when suddenly an orange haired shinigami hoisted him up by the nape of his shikahuso and turned him around to be face to face with a pissed off fukutaichou.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, brat?!" Ichigo scowled.

"Fu-Fukutaichou!" Eiji was beyond relieved seeing the shinigami. If he were a girl, he would squealing.

"Huh, stay here and be good." Ichigo tossed him further to the building and a shield kudo formed around him, casted by Aizen.

(Then)

"You are insane."

"That was cool!"

"What were you trying to do?"

"You need more experience to do something like that."

"Brat."

That was all Eiji got after arriving back to Soul Society. He got a good scolding from one of Division One's officer, and some mocking from his friends. But don't forget the amazed reactions from some of the new recruits that year.

"Kuroikaze Eiji." A female called him. Eiji turned around to see a black haired girl.

"Yes?"

"I am from Division Two. Soifon-taichou acknowledged your effort of showing your qualification and deems your bravery is worth consideration. Meet her with your application form before afternoon." The female said before vanishing from his sight.

Eiji was stunned after hearing that. Soifon-taichou? She personally asked him to enter his application form? A smiled appeared on his face, but it was immediately down. He blinked, why didn't he feel as excited as he should? Division Two is his dream division, the coolest squad in Seireitei. Eiji took out his application form from beneath his shikahuso and stared at it. Why, just suddenly, his desire to join division two not as intense as before? He even felt, indifferent.

Eiji gripped the paper in his hand and made a new decision with firm eyes.

(Then)

"Fukutaichou! Fukutaichou!" An overly excited third seat of division five barged in to the captain room.

Ichigo raised his head while Aizen just stared flatly to the man.

"Uh, um, sorry." He didn't know Aizen was there also. "A shinigami enters application form!" He cried out, more to Ichigo.

"Really?!" Ichigo, not less excited, said and raised from his seat.

"Yes!"

"Fine! I meet him!" Ichigo and the third seat ready to walk out when Aizen stopped them.

"Send him here."

Ichigo and the third seat petrified on their spots. Each screaming "No! He is going to scare him off!" in their heads.

(Then)

"You?" Ichigo asked, again.

"Yes, it is me." The boy replied, again.

"Kuroikaze Eiji, right?" Ichigo inquired, again.

"Yes, fukutaichou. I am Kuroikaze Eiji." Eiji grounded out with forced politeness, answering repetitive nonsense questions pissed him off.

"I thought you hate this division?"

"I never said that." Eiji answered. "I was irked by the captain only."

Ichigo closed his gaped mouth before turning to Aizen who was sitting nonchalantly behind the captain desk. A bored expression on his face. He flipped Eiji's application form back and forth as if he didn't know what good things to do with that lone paper.

"Why do you want to join Division Five?" Aizen asked.

"I don't know."

"Hey hey." Ichigo sweatdropped.

"I really don't know. The captain is such a bastard and the division feels like a haunted old house." The boy said arrogantly. "I think I'm really going crazy." He mumbled that part while looked down to a certain spot on the shiny wooden floor.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows, taking the boy's act ridiculously funny. And he failed to notice the soft tremble on Aizen's shoulders.

"Fine, you are accepted. I assign a task for you immediately." Aizen said with finality.

A grin split Eiji's face and he barely able to suppress his happy shout. Ichigo smirked before saying "Welcome to Division Five."

Eiji smiled shyly before bowing to Ichigo and Aizen. But then he blinked as he heard cracking knuckles from Ichigo. He peered up from his position.

"Well then, now let your fukutaichou gives you a lesson about your stupidity yesterday." Ichigo smirked wider.

**End**

Thank you so much for reading and, review?


End file.
